Poor, Unfortunate Souls
by Skrain Dukat
Summary: After Bashir goes missing and is presumed dead, those who had been in close contact with him gather to say goodbye. Takes place around the end of season 1. Bashir/Garak. Rated T for safety. One shot.


"_My name is Julian Bashir. I am a Starfleet Medical Officer. If you are listening to this, I'm already dead."_

The words echoed through the room that once housed Julian Bashir. A small group of his friends and work colleagues were standing by the viewport, staring out into space as they listened.

"_Commander Sisko, I want to thank you for the honor and privilege of serving under you. My time on Deep Space Nine was the proudest I have served."_

Benjamin's lips arced up just slightly, forming a subtle smile that clashed with the sorrow in his eyes. Jake hugged his father and Jadzia put a hand on his shoulder. It had all been so sudden. Julian had gone into the Gamma Quadrant to offer medical help to a Vulcan science vessel that had been attacked. The day he was supposed to be returning, he never showed up. When the Vulcans came back through the wormhole, Sisko had questioned them. The Vulcans claimed he'd never arrived.

It was as though he had simply disappeared.

"_Chief O'Brien and Lieutenant Dax, I want to thank you for your kindness and friendship."_

Miles sighed and shook his head. Jadzia wiped her eyes again, tears streaking her face.

"_Quark…"_

The Ferengi's ears almost visibly perked up.

"_Anyway. I have only one last person yet to address." _Quark was noticeably agitated at being passed over.

"_Garak."_ The Cardassian turned his head, looking away from the group. _"I'm sorry that I wasn't man enough to say it before."_

Everybody glanced around, confused as to where this was going. Behind them, the door whooshed open.

"_I've fallen in love with y-"_

"What's going on here?" Julian Bashir stood there, very much alive, in the doorway to his quarters. He froze when he heard what they were listening to. His face paled and he looked as though he were about to be violently ill. "Computer, stop!" He cried. The computer chimed back at him and the recording stopped.

"Julian!" Jadzia rushed forward and threw her arms around the skinny little man, "We thought you were dead! What happened?" Everybody looked at him expectantly, but he was at a complete loss for words. Entirely humiliated.

"Maybe we should give him some time alone," Sisko suggested after some time. Everyone seemed to agree that it was a good idea. Slowly they all exited the quarters, some stopping to hug Julian or clap him on the shoulder. Sisko paused by him to say, "When you're ready, I'd like to see you in my office. Glad to have you back."

Soon, the only two that remained were Garak, who sat casually in an armchair near the viewport, and Julian, who was still frozen by the door. For a while, neither man said anything.

"That wasn't meant to play unless I died," Julian managed to choke out finally. Garak stood up, deliberately not looking at the other man. "I didn't want you to hear it this way." Garak walked a few steps closer to Bashir, keeping his gaze down. Julian could almost hear his heart pounding out of his chest. "I don't know what else to say."

For a few awkward moments, neither man said anything. Garak shifted his weight and lifted his head to make eye contact with Julian. It was immediately apparent that the man had been crying. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was puffy. Julian crossed the room in four long strides and pulled Garak close to him.

"I'm so sorry."

For a moment, the Cardassian's arms hung at his sides, and Julian felt that he may have overstepped his boundaries or misinterpreted the other man's expression. Finally, slowly and deliberately, Garak's arms wrapped around the Doctor's waist and his head rested against the man's shoulder.

"Where were you?" The words were barely audible, but Julian heard them.

He licked his lips and sighed. "It's a long story." When the other man didn't say anything, Julian continued, "and besides, I'd really like to hear you say something. Anything. React, for God's sake, Garak."

"Computer, resume audio file Bashir one." The computer beeped, and Julian's voice flooded the room once more.

"_I look at you and I can't imagine myself being with anyone else. I wish I could have told you that. I have hope that you will find someone who will love you even a fraction of how I have come to love you and that you will be quite happy."_ The computer chimed once more, and the room was silent again.

"When were you going to tell me?" Garak asked. His voice was hoarse, Julian wondered just how long he'd been crying. He hadn't expected such a reaction, though from what he walked in on, he assumed he'd been gone a long while.

"I was trying to work up the courage to tell you once I got back."

"But if you hadn't come back, that's all you were ever going to do. You hadn't once thought to clue me in? I'm very observant you know."

"I'm sorry, Garak, I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he found his lips locked with the other man's. He felt his face grow red hot, flushing with embarrassment. If someone were to walk in and see them he didn't know what would happen. He melted into the kiss.

"Don't you ever leave me again."

"I'll try not to."


End file.
